Virtual computing environments are often configured to join one or more managed directories to enable users of these environments to access particular data. For instance, an administrator of a virtual computing environment may use a set of credentials to authenticate himself/herself and perform one or more actions to join a virtual computing environment to a managed directory. An administrator can utilize environment deployment tools or server imaging tools to perform the domain join between the managed directory and the particular virtual computing environment. Alternatively, this process can be performed manually, wherein the administrator uses his/her credentials through a graphical user interface or other application to join the virtual computing environment to a managed directory. However, the process of performing the domain join between the virtual computing environment and a managed directory can be labor intensive, adding expense and potential for error in the process.